


Glitching in the Most Inconvenient Manner Possible

by KittysMuse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Genderbending, I still don't quite know how to work this thing so apologies, Multi, more tags and relationships will be added later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittysMuse/pseuds/KittysMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon entering the Medium, John discovers that something doesn't seem right. And then it happens to Rose too, and suddenly the Beta Kids have to deal with more than just imps and a stab-happy demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitching in the Most Inconvenient Manner Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story up on AO3, and my first fanfiction in a long time. I have troubles updating often, but I will do my best to provide at least some material to you all at a decent rate. 
> 
> The details of the basis behind this fic will be explained in later chapters, but basically it involves genderbending and some uncomfortable situations for the protagonists. There will most likely be pairings involved later on, especially once I have the freedom to split off more from the canon's timeline and do my own thing for this story. Expect to be confused more than once (hopefully, as that'll mean I'm doing my job right). With that, enjoy the prelude.

INSERT STUPID INSPIRATIONAL QUOTE HERE.  
 _-SOME STUPID WASTE OF AIR WITH NO LIFE WHO CAN’T THINK OF ANYTHING ACTUALLY DECENT AND WORTHWHILE TO SAY_

Hello. My name is Karkat Vantas, and I hate you if you’re alive to actually read this. Fuck all of you, one of you had to be behind this and I hate your stupid, whatever-colored guts, you useless sack of organic matter. No one’s going to be able to calm me down now, especially after this load of shit that got dumped on myself, of all trolls to have to deal with your _stinking, rotting shit-pile of droppings._  


I hate you all. (Even you, Terezi, I may not be able to hear you from my husktop but I know that you’re laughing at me with that high-pitched squeal that sounds like it’s coming from a choking newborn grub. Thank god no one else can see me right now.)  


My name is Karkat Vantas, and somehow I have been turned into a skirt wearing, high-voiced _female._ May one of these annoying pests come and cull me now before I end up hating myself even more for screwing shit up again.


End file.
